


Безумный Менестрель

by Danifar



Series: На русском [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian, Снова я с тупыми сказками, без беты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danifar/pseuds/Danifar
Summary: Есть люди, кто придумывает сказки, есть те, кто их рассказывает, есть те, кто их передает, переделывает, записывает... А есть те, кто их создаёт. Иногда против желания самих персонажей
Series: На русском [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814227
Kudos: 1





	Безумный Менестрель

По людским домам ходили слухи и страшные истории. Их передавали в подвале, окружив себя горящими свечами. Суеверные люди не понимали, что тому, о ком они так осторожно шепчутся, нет никакого до них дела и что никакая защита не защитит от его внимания тех, кто на самом деле интересен.

Одни говорят, он просто появился из ниоткуда, другие утверждают, что это на самом деле демон, вселившийся в ребенка, который чересчур сильно любил сказки, а третьи... Третьи же знали, что раньше он был просто обычным сказителем-музыкантом, чья натура, страдающая от несоответствия реального мира и его историй, не дала ему спокойно умереть от нападения разбойников. Душа вернулась в искалеченное чужими сапогами тело. 

Обезумев, ведь просто так путешествие за грань не проходит, и поседев, совсем ещё юноша решил, что только он может изменить мир. Вот только сама Смерть теперь его поддерживала и наделила силой управлять людьми. Возможно, Смерть очень любит сказки? 

Как бы там ни было, безумец с быстротой ветра перемещается по миру и творит чудеса. Вот только понятия о чудесах у него своеобразное. Он запросто может вызвать у женщины роды в чаще леса, а потом и убить роженицу, чтобы новорожденную девочку воспитывала волчья стая и она научилась понимать язык зверей. А потом завести в бурелом юношу из ближайшей деревни и зажать его ногу корнями могучих деревьев, словно капканом. И посмотреть, что получится.

Люди боятся стать его игрушками, кто знает, на какую жестокость способен Безумец в погоне за интересным сюжетом. А способен он на многое...

Ещё говорят, что все, кто пытался образумить его марионеток, внезапно просто исчезали и никто не замечал, что кого-то больше нет. Так, например, была вымарана из жизни добрая волшебница, готовая помочь несчастной немой девушке, влюблённой в принца, и подарить ей голос. И никто даже не заметил ее смерти. 

Безумный Менестрель не потерпит изменения своих сказок.

Рассказывая сказки  
в прогнивших кабаках  
И распевая саги  
в розовых садах,  
Он жил одной мечтою,  
мир лучше сделать вдруг,  
Он померел весною,  
но завершил свой трюк.

Вернувшись из-за грани,  
безумным и седым,  
Он как извечный странник,  
идеею гоним,  
Отправился в дорогу,  
сплетая в яви сны,  
К чьему придет порогу,  
не избежит беды.

Безумный менестрель несётся  
По ленте дорог на крыльях историй,  
Сегодня кто-то не проснется  
Кто не вошёл в его сценарий.

Он чокнутый мерзавец,  
меняет жизнь людей.  
Последний голодранец  
уж жрет средь королей  
Дурнушка стала феей,  
исчез куда-то принц,  
Он заражён затеей,  
не видит он границ.

Разыгрывает сказки  
живыми он людьми  
Коль кто мешает пляске  
прошепчет он «умри»  


Его  
Марионетки  
Не выйдут  
Из игры

**Author's Note:**

> Я хотела сделать лесенку у последней строчки, как у Маяковского, но не знаю как (╥﹏╥)


End file.
